Trenches
by WeDon'tKnowEnoughToUnderstand
Summary: Ukraine X Hungary. War changes a lot of things, and all of the nation's relationships become stretched to breaking point. Especially as they do not know who will survive, or what their bosses are planning.
1. Chapter 1

The large house was empty and Ukraine looked around, a mingling feeling of disappointment settling in her chest. Her sister, Belarus, had gone out in search of Russia their older brother in yet another one of her desperate attempts to force her love on the poor boy. Something was screwed up with that child, Ukraine thought. Why would she want after her own brother? Ukraine sighed shaking her head, her footsteps echoing around her as she walked through the silent halls. Maybe she could invite Austria over… he wasn't much one for conversation but he filled the rooms with music and that would be better than the silence Ukraine had to bear. She was almost over to the phone when she stopped. If Austria came no doubt his infuriating boyfriend, Prussia would too. While Ukraine acknowledged that Prussia was perhaps the right choice for Roderich, because Austria needed someone to help him as he was so stuck up all the time, and Austria was also good for Gilbert as he really needed someone that was down to earth. The thing that annoyed her however, was the fact you would never to be able to get one without the other. She had heard of close couples but she thought that that was slightly ridiculous. She wondered who she could ring, and her thoughts lingered on Ivan, he may be scary and intimidating but Ukraine was actually rather fond of her younger brother. She shook her head as she heard Ivan's words ringing in her ears. He had told her that he was going away with China, and he really did not wish to be disturbed. Ukraine felt a smile stretch across her lips at the thought of China being trapped with Russia 24/7 and not able to make contact with anyone else. Ivan was also a man of few words and had given Ukraine very short notice of his leaving, which was why she was alone in Russia's house. Her mind went back to possible people she could perhaps phone up, but everyone she thought of had some sort of irksome partner she would have to put up with. England was always followed around by America and Canada had the immense pervert that was France practically attached to him. Norway wasn't one for socialising anyway and Denmark always ended up breaking something. Finland was very sweet but Sweden scared her slightly and anyway Sealand was one absolute bugger of a child. Her mind drifted further south. Germany was good company but Feliciano irritated her. Sure he was adorable and incredibly cute but Ukraine was looking for conversation to fill her empty weekend, not cuteness, too much pasta, and inane babbling. She like Romano despite his standoffish attitude and Spain was a laugh but the pair were rather obsessed with tomatoes and Ukraine couldn't stand them. Stupid things- honestly was it a vegetable or a fruit? It didn't matter anyway because they tasted awful. She also didn't want a couple arguing in Ivan's house. Especially not those to as they were almost as likely as Denmark to destroy something. Japan was nice, and Greece was bearable. But cats. Cats always followed Greece and she detested cats. They are needy, filthy, and lazy creatures and she didn't have time for them. She realised that she was being way too picky and that there would be no nations left at this rate. Her thoughts drifted to Belgium and Hungary. She supposed that they could have a girly weekend of sorts but would either of them want to come to the cold vista that was Russia's house? Sighing she picked up the phone and thought that it was at least worth a try to ring them.

Hungary hadn't even bothered to answer her phone and even Ukraine could tell that Belgium didn't want to come over from the tone of her voice. Relieving Belgium from any sort of pressure she hung up and went back to her quiet evening. She hoped that Belarus wouldn't come back tonight. Her sister was annoying, even though she had some endearing characteristics. She poured herself a glass of Ivan's 'premium Russian Vodka' and downed it quickly. Again and again she refilled her glass regretting every last drop she drank. Partly because she knew the hangover in the morning would be awful, but mainly because Russia would go mad when he found out that she'd drank his favourite beverage. The haziness of the drink crawled over her brain as she sat alone in the stiff wooden armchair. The fabric was a rich brown and slightly faded, the quality was good though and none of the seats had frayed or been worn as she knew Ivan wanted to keep his house as posh as possible. Maybe posh wasn't the correct word. Tidy? No. Clean? No. Classy? Perhaps. She didn't really know how to explain to sum up in a few words that Russia did not want any of his possessions to appear cheap or second rate- especially when America came round. She felt anger rise up inside her. It came from nowhere and she threw her glass at the wall without the expression on her face even slightly changing. She stood up and went over to the phone and hammered in Hungary's number and let the phone ring. Hungary didn't have an answering machine and had one of those unfortunate phones that didn't automatically stop ringing. Five minutes, ten, twenty, then a furious 'What!' greeted her ear. "HELLO!" Ukraine yelled into the mouthpiece, glee flooding through her veins, "My beloved Hungary!" "Beloved? What are you on about? It's the fucking middle of the night you dick-wad." "Hush hush m'dear and come and visit me know! Please and thank-you!" she said in a sing song voice, and hung up. Goodness she was drunk. She giggled and she knew that either Hungary would turn up the following morning or ring her back. She skipped up the large staircase to the guest room she was staying in. she looked at it and shook her head; she wanted a more familiar place to stay in. Suddenly she had an idea; she decided she was going to sleep in Ivan's bed. That was something she never would have done if she had been sober. However, she was pitifully drunk and she turned sharply on her heels and skipped towards Ivan's room. She dived into the mountains of pillows and softness that was Russia's massive double king sized bed. She buried her nose into the pillow and almost gagged when china's sweat stench shoved its way up her nose. She threw the pillow off and grabbed one of her brother's. It still stank but it was more familiar and she allowed herself to fall asleep in it.

She woke to angry banging on the door. It was dark and her head felt awful, she almost threw up when she rolled off the bed. She was still wearing her clothes from last night and she did not dare look in the mirror as she passed it, she knew she had appalling bed hair. She stumbled towards to the door and opened it up to a chilly looking Hungary standing in the doorway. "Err, Hi." Ukraine mumbled as Hungary pushed her way through the door and stormed into the living room. She sat heavily down on one of the sofas. She didn't remove her coat, and kept her arms crossed. Ukraine walked uncertainly over to her as she ran her hand through her untidy short hair. "Would you like a drink…"Ukraine asked. She shook her head, her lips in a small pout. "I don't want to end up looking like you tomorrow." Ukraine winced at the spitefulness in her voice. Ukraine sat down next to her and muttered, "Well I don't blame you for that…" she tried to shake the blurriness from her vision and inquired of Hungary why she had even bothered to turn up. Hungary shuffled her feet, a small habit of hers when she felt uncomfortable. "Well… it's because you said please." She whispered. Ukraine shivered, even though she was warm and felt the colour rise to her cheeks. There was still alcohol coursing through her veins, and had she been sober otherwise she would never had done what she did. With a practiced movement she placed a hand at the back of Hungary's head and kissed her. Her lips were soft, if a little dry from the cold air but Ukraine breathed in her gentle scent, wanting to drown in it. She poured everything, and all of her emotion into that one gesture. She felt a little like Sweden then, not being able to put her feelings into words and having to use gestures. She felt a warm moisture spread over her cheekbones. It took her a while to realise that those were Hungary's tears sprinkling from her eyes and onto the other's face. It could have been ten seconds or perhaps even an hour but eventually Hungary pulled away. Her eyes glistened from emotion. She sniffed gently before moving towards Ukraine again. She paused teasingly before their lips met and whispered, "I love you". In that moment Ukriane realised that she had always wanted this, and that she wasn't going to be alone anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

_(This happens twenty years later and Ukraine and Hungary have been together since the events in the last chapter. In this chapter there is a world meeting which is being held in England. )_

* * *

><p>Ukraine stretched her arms, feeling her muscles stiffen down her body and she woke to that all too familiar sound of Beep BEEP Beep BEEP that was their alarm clock. She heard Hungary groan next to her. They were in a hotel room in England. There was a national conference and Arthur was doing his best to make things run smoothly. Alfred wasn't helping. He kept dancing around him suggesting things which were practically impossible and just generally getting in Arthur's hair. The older nation kept trying to get rid of him but like a spring he kept bouncing back even harder. Ukraine giggled remembering Arthur's unique and priceless facial expressions and shoved Hungary out of the bed to force her to get up. She felt her back stiffen as she stood. Her tight fitting pyjamas didn't help. She took them off before walking over to her dresser. As she dressed she looked over her shoulder. Hungary was sitting on the edge of her bed trying to pull socks on backwards. She shook her head and ran a hand through the mess that was her hair. She knelt in front of Hungary and removed her socks, before replacing them probably. She heard a mumbled "Thanks," and pulled her partner to her feet. They finished getting dressed in silence. Ukraine stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and dragged a comb through her hair. Her blond hair was getting too long, she thought, it needed to be cut soon. She fixed the black hairband in her hair as the finishing touch and walked back into the bedroom. Hungary had already done her hair, it always looked nice Ukraine thought with a twinge of jealousy as she imagined what her own hair must look like in comparison. Shaking it off she wrapped her arms around her lover's waist and pressed a kiss into the back of her head. "Ready?" she asked. Hungary smiled at her. They were both looking forward to the hilarity that was England and America which would undoubtedly ensue in this meeting. "Yeah," Hungary nodded and attached her frying pan to her belt as a precaution. Her soft smile made Ukraine's heart lift and her mood rise. Her good mood wouldn't last long.<p>

The room was silent. Russia and America were standing up, the atmosphere heavy. Arthur sat at Alfred's arm. His expression wasn't funny now; Ukraine couldn't remember why she had ever laughed at those eyebrows now they were enhancing the worry on his face. He looked horrified, betrayed and frightened. "No, Alfred. No. You don't mean that," he whispered. They could all see the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Hungary slipped her hand into Ukraine's. She could feel the sweat forming on her palms and the slight tremors as they watched the scene unravel. Alfred turned to him and kissed his lover gently on the lips, those blue eyes had never looked so gentle. "I don't want this either," he mumbled before raising his voice and turning to Ukraine's brother. "Really, I don't." Russia nodded. His face looked empty but his fists were clenched in what Ukraine knew was a sign of anger. Yao pulled on the scarf he wore trying to make him sit down but Ivan didn't move. Italy was crying and tugging on Germany's arm saying he didn't understand. The broad shouldered military man was uncharacteristically affectionate in that moment; he stroked Feliciano's hair and wrapped his arms around the innocent Italian. Ukraine sighed as her muscles ached with the new found weight she found on her body. "Strange" she murmured softly, as she submersed herself in her imagination and thoughts. She hadn't realised that the silence was so absolute that her voice would be heard by everyone. They were all looking at her. "What's strange?" Finland asked in a whisper as he clung onto the large Swedish man's shoulder. His eyes were so incredibly intense that as they watched hers she had to look away. Ukraine shook her head. She did not wish to voice her thoughts. She could tell that they weren't going to let it go when they all just continued to stare at her. She tried to desperately think of a lie to force them to leave her alone. She couldn't think of anything. She squirmed under their gaze and muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear "I was just thinking that this would be the…" she hesitated. "Well it's just that I thought that it would be strange that the next time we are all sort of, well gathered together like this," she paused not wanting to say it. Hungary gave her hand an encouraging squeeze trying to encourage her to talk. She knew that Hungary wouldn't want her to voice her mind if she knew what she was thinking. Ukraine drew a deep breath "well one or more of us might be... Well, gone." she whispered finally. She couldn't bring herself to say 'dead' even though she could tell that they all knew that was what she had meant. She heard the small gasp that Hungary allowed escape from her mouth before forcing her lips closed with her hand. Ukraine felt as if she could cut the silence with a knife as she watched the various couples around the room cling to each other.

She watched Arthur the most, as many of the other nations did. They all knew. Out of them all he would be the one to die. He would be Belgium this time round- the battlefield for larger nations and unlike Belgium there would be no chance of survival. It seemed to Ukraine that the world moved in slow motion as she watched Alfred sink into his chair and cradle his lover in his arms. She couldn't bare it as she watched tears form in his sky blue eye and drag themselves down his cheeks. He was whispering words into England's ear that none of the other nations could make out as they gently rocked backward and forwards. China had finally managed to convince Russia to sit down also. He showed no emotion as he placed an arm around China, still remaining otherwise unresponsive and cold.

Ukraine watched in dismay as the results of her words formed around her. Hungary cried openly into her shoulder, Ukraine could feel her quivering form and clutched her desperately. There were no tears forming in her eyes but she felt choked and she held as tightly as possible to her lover. She knew she should have whispered comforting words to her, but she couldn't help but watch the outcome of her muttered words. Italy was bawling and quivering in Germany's arms. His eyes were closed and his strong muscles were entangled protectively around the sweetest little Italian. Austria remained composed and sat bolt straight, his hand in Prussia's neither of them looking at each other. He was ever the aristocrat trying desperately to never show emotion. The Nordics grouped together, Sealand on Sweden's lap grasping his shirt with tiny hands. Finland had his arms wrapped around Sealand as he laid his head on Sweden's chest. Even Denmark didn't have a stupid smile on his face. Much to Norway's obvious discomfort he was trapped in the Dane's crushing embrace with loud fevered promises that no harm would befall his 'little Norge.'The Nordics were really like a proper family Ukraine thought. She felt feeling of longing twist in her chest. Perhaps one day she and Hungary could find a small little nation like Sealand to look after. It would have to be once all of this mess was going to be over. Yes, she would have to get through this all because now she had a dream. She couldn't remember when she had ever had such a nice dream before.

Her eyes swung to Japan. He was silent. There were no emotions were on his face. He was lost in memories and understanding of the pain that was about to ensue. Ukraine knew that this was not the nation's wishes; it was their bosses who were going to hurt them, when they were meant to protect them. They were going to tear them apart when they were meant to be holding them together. Ukraine couldn't bear it. Why did they have to tear nations apart, when there were so many feelings of humanity?

She knew too well that America and Russia hated each other, but she also knew that Ivan and Alfred would never wish for this, Ivan especially. She knew he was a sadistic twisted freak, who took pleasure in hitting people with his pipe, and scaring the smaller nations witless. But Ukraine also knew that he just wanted a family. He wanted them all to be one and evil as that may sound Ukraine knew that it was just because he never wanted to be alone again. He wanted to live in a warm place with loads of people around him. Everyone could understand that. After all, she thought, who would want to be left all alone with General Winter? Ukraine could not think of any reason why the bosses of America had turned so cold, or what had driven them to find secure grounds to start a war against Russia (and other such countries that would side with him), especially now. She knew she had a big job to do, but it would be easier for her than Hungary. Hungary had to choose who to fight with, there would be no neutral countries anymore, but Ukraine knew she would have to stand by her brother with Belarus and protect their people until they had no amount of strength left in their limbs.

* * *

><p>Please review ^^ All feedback is welcome. I also apologise for the way this is slightly too melodramatic. I promise it will get better. (I hope.)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Trenches Chapter three

Thank you 'Rasberry's' for your review. ^^ You literally made my day. It was practically 2 am when I got your review but I still managed to dance around my bedroom. ^^ I have no idea who you are but I love you :3 Okay Lol, sorry for the over the top emotions, I hope you like the next chapter. ^^

None of the nations wanted to move. They didn't want this to be the last time. There was a meeting tomorrow, but all that would be now is a goodbye. Everyone knew that there was no point discussing anything else, no one would concentrate. As the sky grew steadily darker and gloomier England stood up shakily and dismissed them all. His voice was hoarse, and as he spoke his eyes never left Alfred's face. Everyone was slow to stand up. Russia took the initiative and left first, a hand on Yao's shoulder. With an arm around Hungary's waist Ukraine followed suit and steered her from the room and into the downpour outside. Of course it was raining. It was England. She shook her head as her hair began to get wet. She hadn't bought an umbrella, which was a stupid move on her part. She found a Black London taxi cab and climbed into the back of it. She gave the man the name of their hotel and closed her eyes and replayed the meeting in her mind. The shock on people's faces, the apologetic expression of America, and the anger that lingered around Russia. She let herself wonder about the meeting tomorrow. What was going to happen then? Would they continue as had been previously planned- or would they discuss something else? Ukraine shook her head, it would be a goodbye and nothing more. She did not want to think about it. She could not fully understand the situation she had found herself in, and the full brutality of it all had not yet sunk in. She decided to focus her attention onto Hungary as a distraction. 

The first thing she noticed was that Hungary has stopped crying, but her palms were still sweaty as she kept a vice like grip on Ukraine's hands. Her eyes were out of focus as she unseeingly watched the floor. There was a piece of gum on the floor that drew Ukraine's attention. It was pale green, probably spearmint she thought. "You ladies alright?" the driver asked in a thick Yorkshire accent. "Yes, thank-you." Ukraine muttered. She wanted to be polite, but she didn't want to invite unwanted questions. "You sure about that, lass?" he asked. She knew it was pretty obvious that they weren't alright. "Yes." She answered, making her Ukrainian accent as noticeable as possible in the hope that the man would dismiss her short answers as not understanding his language. This however, did not deter the bald driver who carried on conversing. "Well, everyone has troubles now-a-days. Isn't that right flower?" "_Tak_," she replied, reverting to her native language in a desperate hope that the man will get a hint. He seemed oblivious however. "Well, you're obviously foreign, don't start speaking Russian or you'll have me flummoxed." Ukraine felt that familiar pang of annoyance when English speakers mistook her accent for Russian. "I am Ukrainian." She said simply. "Tis that a different language then?" "_Tak_." She repeated in an irksome manner. "Now, lass, I ain't gonna lie t'ya. I don't rightly know what 'Tak' means. Anyway don't get a monk on, we'll be at t'hotel soon." She simply nodded, not entirely sure what the man had just said. "Now if you don't mind me askin' but why has that other lass got a frying pan with 'er?" Hungary didn't respond to those words, she was very obviously drifting off in a little world of her own. "I am not sure, she just always has." "Oh aye? That is more than a little bit strange I tell ya. T'hotel is up there lass." He concluded. She nodded once more and shook Hungary out of her waking slumber. "That'll be eight pounds love." The Yorkshire man said. Ukraine handed him a tenner and told him to keep the change. "Ta very much lass, have a good evening." "You too." She answered politely. "Ta again lass, see you." He said and drove off.

England was very grey she thought. At that moment all she could see was the greyness of buildings and they grey of the sky as grey rain drizzled down as they stood on a grey pavement. She took Hungary's hand once more and led her into the warmth of the hotel lobby. The carpet was a deep red and matched the staff's uniforms. She collected their key from the hotel desk and she and Hungary stepped into the lift to reach their floor. For five minutes they endured the awful plink-y lift music before stepping out into the hallway. Hand in hand Ukraine led Hungary down the corridor and to their room. She noticed there were raised voices coming from the room next door and sighed. She wasn't looking forward to the headache she could feel forming at the back of her skull. "I didn't know that France and Canada were in the same hotel as us," Hungary murmured. Ukraine looked up at the hoarse sound of her partner's voice and tilted her head. "I had not noticed it was them." She mumbled, but now she knew it that was undoubtedly France's voice echoing through the walls. Ukraine shook her head wanting to block out the noise of other nations, wishing for once that she could just forget her responsibilities and be like a human. She sat down heavily on the bed, dragging Hungary with her. With a reassuring arm around Hungary they sat together in silence, half listening to the shouting match next door. "NO, Francis." Matthew sounded exasperated. "But _mon cher,_ it is a way to vent our emotions, no?" "No." Hungary giggled. "France is a pervert," she muttered into Ukraine's shoulder. The girl laughed quietly, "Yeah," she agreed. "But Mathieu," France whined. "No." "_mon petit Papillion, _how can you deny _moi?_" There was a small squeak, followed by a few noises of protest melting into soft groans. "O, Господи" Ukraine moaned. She buried her head into Hungary's hair wishing she was deaf. It took ten minutes for the noises to become unbearable and in a flash of anger she knelt up on the bed and reached over the head board to bang on the wall. "SHUT UP YOU FRENCH TWAT!" she yelled through the wall. "MON DIEU, UKRAINE IT IS A SUPREME ACT OF LOVE! I MUST PERFORM IT TOO MY FULL ABILITY" "WELL PERFORM IT QUIETLY!" "_C'est impossible_ I SHALL NOT CONTROL MY EMOTIONS." "OH GET OFF ME FRANCIS," Matthew yelled uncharacteristically, "The moment is ruined now anyway…" "THANK YOU UKRAINIAN _SKIRT_ YOU HAVE RUINED MY EVENING." France yelled. Ukraine ignored the insult and yelled 'good' at the Frenchman before angrily flopping down on the bed. She closed her eyes and let herself sink into the bedcovers. Hungary climbed up the bed and lay down next to her, head resting on Ukraine's chest. They lay there for a while in each other's arms in an attempt to forget the day's events. It wasn't working. Everything just replayed itself again and again in her head like a stuck record. All she could think of was Arthur. It was stupid to think of him, what did she care? However, the look in his eyes and the way the smile was scraped off of his face. It just hurt. What if Hungary ever looked at her like that? Could she manage to reassure her, just as Alfred had done to England? She wasn't sure she had enough courage in her. "Угорщина" she whispered into the brunette's ear. The nation turned her head, eyes turned upwards to look into Ukraine's. With a shaking hand she petted Hungary's hair and planted a gentle kiss on her lips before closing her eyes and succumbing into dreams.

_Everything was made of glass. Everyone was made of glass. Ukraine walked around the clearing. She was the only one with flesh. They were in a glass forest the nations standing still in a circle. She reached out a hand to her sister, Belarus. As her fingers made contact with the cold surface it shattered. The glass turned to dust and was blown away with a wind that wasn't really there. She backed away and turned to the other nations. They stared unseeingly at the world. She didn't like this forest, and she did not dare reach out for anyone else. She turned and ran. She ran as fast as she could but she couldn't escape the glass. The trees thinned and were replaced with small flowers. She wanted to escape. There was no choice though and she slid. The oceans were a sheet of ice-like glass, but this time it didn't break when Ukraine fell onto it. She moved without moving herself. She let the ocean carry her, as far away from the nations and the forest as far as it wanted too. There was nothing out there. The horizon stayed the same, in all directions and Ukraine closed her eyes. She didn't want to see anymore. Suddenly she felt herself stop. She stepped onto the ground and watched as the glass changed and twisted into stone. The stone was dark grey, moss grew over it giving the world its first splash of colour. She knew what she would find in the stone forest, a circle of stone nations. She braced herself, but she was wrong. The circle had broken. Denmark stood like the statue he was, eyes closed. The other Nordic nations sat at his feet. She saw herself in stone, at her brother's feet. She didn't understand this time. Belarus was no longer there. She couldn't see the western nations, or China and the rest of Asia, just the Nordics. The Nordics and Russia surrounded by the Baltic States with her at his feet. Why were they there? The ground opened beneath her feet and she watched in relief as the stone broke apart. It gave way to real trees. Trees that grew. Plants that were alive. She felt air fill her lungs that she had not noticed had been empty. The earth was blossoming around her, but the nations fell down. The stone did not crumble, it held strong and simply sunk out of sight. Grass grew were the stone had been, fresh, green grass. She sat down heavily in the clearing and did not notice when the nations walked back, reformed the circle. They were made of flesh and bone and looked much the same as they had always done. When she looked up she saw Prussia wink at her. She went to take her own place, to find it already taken. There was only one empty place. It belonged to Belarus. Why had she touched that statue? She had caused her sister to melt and break into dust. _

Tak means 'Yes' in Ukrainian.

"O, Господи" according to Google translate this means 'Oh Lord.' Also according to Google translate it is pronounced O, Hospody.

Угорщина- means: Hungary- Pronounced: Uhorshchyna

Mon cher- My dear

Moi- Me

Mon petit Papillion- My little butterfly

Mon dieu – My God

C'est Impossible- It is impossible

Tenner for those who don't know is a ten pound note. Also 'Don't get a monk on' means don't go all moody or stop looking sulky.

(I think. Correct me on any of the Ukrainian, and French, if I am wrong. ) Please review ^^ all feedback is welcome. The music I listened to writing this was Into Dust by Mazzy Star which goes quite well with the dream scene I think, and Momentum by Vienna Teng, which is just generally a lovely song.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ukraine woke with a start. She grimaced. She realised at once what had woken her. France had finally seemed to have had his way with Matthew; in fact he was still having his way with Matthew. She gritted her teeth and tried to force herself to block out the noise of their 'acts of love' by her sheer will. She needed a wash and she had forgotten to have one last night. She was still wearing her clothes, and she was lying on the wrong side of the bed. She noticed that Hungary was actually _in_ the bed, and was in her pyjamas. Ukraine cursed under her breath and dragged herself into the bathroom. She decided to have a cold shower to wake herself up- she was used to them anyway as the shower often broke in her house. She always tried to fix it but ended up making in worse. Russia had fixed it for her once. The cold water made her shiver and she could feel the Goosebumps rising up all over her skin. The shower was quite weak and the water dripped slowly down her back. It took her twenty minutes to wash her hair, even though it was so short. It was still early in the morning. The alarm wasn't due to go off for another hour or so. She didn't want to get back to sleep. She wasn't entirely sure what her dreams had been about, but she knew for a fact that she did not want to go back to them.

She had dressed herself and was sitting gently on the edge of the bed. She didn't want to wake up her partner, but she was bored. She couldn't afford to be bored. Memories broke their way into her conscious mind and she felt anger at them. She tried to force them to go away, to think of fonder things. She decided to watch the other sleep. Her hair was a mess and there were red splotches on her cheeks. Her eyes were closed though and her lips slightly, her breathing was quite heavy. Ukraine wanted to brush her hair of off her face, but she didn't dare wake the sweet Hungarian. In that moment she wished she could draw. She wanted to set that face, that position down on paper. She didn't want anything as impersonal as a photograph, she had plenty of those. She wanted to be the one to make that perfect picture, but she didn't dare as she knew that she would do no justice to that face. She watched until the alarm went off, memorised every part of that face, the line of the neck and the way she slept. Part of her didn't want Hungary to wake up, but she needed to wake up. She shook her gently to rouse her which was preferable to the irritating alarm. "Угорщина," she whispered, "Hungary, dear. It is time to get up." All she got for her efforts were grumbles and half-hearted insults she knew that weren't meant.

The air was cold on their skin. "Stupid England," Hungary muttered. "We should be used to the cold." Ukraine reasoned. "I am used the cold. This weather is just so pathetic and half-hearted. It should make up its mind whether it wants to be cold or not." Ukraine smiled to herself and let it slide, as Hungary continued to grumble under her breath. The meeting rooms were in the centre of London and it was another typical grey morning. Business men walked down the street, all wearing the same thing, all having the same expression of British indifference. Ukraine was glad they had a different taxi cab driver; she knew the probability of having the Yorkshire man again was slim but nonetheless she didn't want to have any more conversations with him.

The conference room was already half full by the time they arrived. There were quite red eyes all round, except for a few nations which, like her, bottle up all their emotions. Russia didn't look sad at all. If anything he looked excited, or at the very least determined. She always felt uneasy when he had that look on his face. It was his manic side coming through, the part of him that enjoyed bloodshed and watching other people squirm. She shivered and they took their places at the tables. Today certainly wasn't going to be easy. Ukraine laid her head on the desk. She was tired after being woken up so early by her overactive neighbours. She pinched the bridge of her nose in a slight headache. She wondered whether she should put on a brave smile. A quick glance at her fellow nations told her this wouldn't be a good idea. She watched the scenes unravel over her arms as more nations entered the room. They seemed to be dividing themselves already. America and England would not even glance at Russia. The Baltic States were shivering behind him, in either apprehension or fear. Ukraine did not know whether the fear was brought on by the idea of a war, or whether it was the close proximity of Russia. Belarus sat heavily on Ukraine's other side. Her sister looked beautiful as always and had a sombre look on her face. She was twirling a knife in her hands. Ukraine didn't even bother to ask. Hungary looked uncomfortable. Ukraine followed her line of sight and tensed when it fell upon Austria. He had his legs crossed and a hand resting on his cravat. He was staring straight back at Hungary. She ground her teeth as Austria made a beckoning motion with his finger. Her jaw set into an annoyed line when Hungary complied. Noticing her partner's tension she gave her a swift peck on the cheek. "I won't be long, my dear."

She followed Austria outside, keeping a firm hand on her frying pan. She had used it on him before and would not hesitate to use it again. He spun around suddenly to face her, and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "You don't belong with them." She winced at his blunt tone. "I belong with Ukraine." She replied, she could guess where this was going. "You belong with us." Austria said simply. To him it was a fact. "Us?" she inquired. She knew who 'us' was, but she didn't want to make this easy for him. "Prussia, Germany, Denmark, Norway, France, Italy, Romano and I to name but a few." He took her hands in is. She wished she still had her frying pan in her fist so she could hurt him. "No." she whispered. "No?" "I do not belong with you anymore Austria." His gripped tightened. "You cannot fight for Russia." "I will fight for Ukraine." She raised her chin stubbornly and looked the man in the eyes. "You can't. They do not deserve you." "And you do?" she spat. "Leave them. You know it is the right thing to do." Hungary felt his eyes bore into her. She took a deep breath. "I will not leave her for you. Not for any reason. I know perhaps I stand on the wrong side of the justice in your eyes, but I stand with the right people." She dragged her hands away from him. "Or at least they are the right people for me." She turned on her heels and walked back into the conference room. She knew what she had just said was stupid. She should have consulted her bosses before she took sides, but deep down she knew this is the way it would have ended up like anyway. She tried to resist the urge to lash out at the first person she met with her frying pan. Unfortunately it was France. He had only touched her innocently on the shoulder, which was hardly pervy but she used that as an excuse to damage his far too pretty face. "What was that for?" he asked, hurt. "One; for touching me, two; for keeping Ukraine up all night with your stupid 'passion'." She hit him again in the face for good measure and stormed off. She didn't bother with her own chair and she sat on Ukraine's lap. She leaned into her large chest, allowing her warmth to comfort her.

Ukraine rubbed Hungary's back gently. She had been worried when she had left with Austria, but she had returned alone and all of Ukraine's ridiculous fears had been wiped away when Hungary had unleashed her frying pan on an un-expecting Frenchman. She glanced at said Frenchman, who was having his face worried over by the timid blond man. She narrowed her eyes. 'America?' she thought. 'No, that's stupid…' then she remembered Canada. She felt a pang of guilt. She didn't understand why she kept forgetting his name, especially when he was such a sweet child, _much_ sweeter and generally nicer than America. She felt Hungary shiver in her arms, and Belarus' head shot up. There was no mistaking that gleam in her eyes. "Hello, Russia." Ukraine mumbled without looking up. "Excuse me?" Ukraine jumped at the female voice. It was Belgium, who was looking at her in confusion. Ukraine shook her head, not sure how to explain. She watched Belarus who had reddened slightly. She tilted her head inquiringly at her sister, but her eyes were looking up through thick eyelashes at the country that stood before them. "Belgium," Belarus' muttered. "We need to talk, Belarus." Her voice was thick, but her eyes showed no hint of grief. Belarus nodded the knife ever present in her hands. Ukraine leaned back and watched them go. She hoped Belarus wouldn't stab Belgium; she was a nice country despite being too close to France and the Netherlands. She shook her head and stopped trying to keep track of things, and focused instead on the bundle in her lap. It was still gripping a frying pan. She buried her nose into the fluffy hair of her partner and tried to breathe in as deeply as possible. She wanted to implant that smell into the very skin of her nose; she wanted it to linger forever, so she could never forget it. She wouldn't let the tears in her eyes fall, she was the strong one and she had to remain so. The room fell silent as England cleared his throat. Belarus still had not returned, even though she saw Belgium was sitting in her seat.

Everyone was looking at England, who had obviously not slept that night. His reasons probably had little to do with horny Frenchmen. Alfred was holding onto his hand, watching the floor. He was unnervingly quiet. England didn't say anything but looked at them all. It was obvious that the room had quite clearly divided itself into two. Ukraine noticed with a sense of dread that the other side of the room had many more nations squeezed close together. However, they had Russia and china too. That was some comfort. She glanced at her brother; he was watching Arthur with shining purple eyes. She could tell it was unnerving the heavily browed man. "I-I'm not entirely sure what to say." He mumbled. "I think we should perhaps go home, and talk to our countries' governments." There was a short sniff as he ran a sleeve across his face, blushing furiously. Alfred pulled him down into his lap, and he just collapsed and fell into a deep sleep. With that it was obvious the meeting was over. Ukraine grumbled to herself. She had woken up so early for this pathetic excuse of a meeting. Arthur could at least have tried to make it last more than five minutes.

Everyone got up and began talking quietly to each other. No side dared to walk over to the other. Hungary was obviously out of place. There was one nation who stood at the edge, sticking out like a sore thumb. It was Japan. The other Asian countries had not hesitated to join China to assist Russia. Ukraine knew that they had shelved their pride and had acknowledged that this was the most beneficial alliance they could make. Ukraine knew Japan had probably been in turmoil all of last night. He needed Greece, his softness and rugged smile. The cats he drew towards him and the sweetness of his breath. But his family beckoned him. He couldn't choose. He knew his relations with China were stretched to almost braking point, but he was a kind man who had raised him. Taught him. He had sided with Germany and Italy before, but America had hurt him almost unforgivably. He felt empathy towards England. They were both small solitary islands who hoped for days long past. Russia petrified him. He wasn't sure he could work with such a man, but China was looking at him, delicate eyes pleading silently with him. It took Japan a few moments to realise they were all watching him. Greece stood next to Turkey and slowly outstretched a hand. Japan swallowed. He looked down as a small ball of grey fluff circled his ankles, getting hairs on his kimono. "Japan ~Aru." The nation called him. It was barely more than a whisper. There was no way he could choose. He looked pleadingly at Greece, and extended his own hand. Greece walked forward and took it. The warmth of his fingers caused Japan to feel his entire body tingle. There was a small tug. He knew Greece was going to lead him back to his place next to Turkey. But Japan didn't follow. He tugged Greece's collar and kissed him, in front of everyone. Japan didn't do things like that, and he blushed to the roots of his hair as let their lips part. He whispered in Greece's ear. What he said no one knew, but Ukraine could guess. She watched the docile man look at his small lover as he nodded. Japan let go of Greece's hands and walked towards China. The man beamed and welcomed him with welcome arms. Russia just glared, and fixed his attention on Greece. He looked strangely awake for once in his life. The cats had followed Japan and were mewling at him. He shrugged and turned to face Turkey. "I've always trusted my cats…" he mumbled. "You… you…" Turkey stammered. "Bastardo!" Romano cried as Arthur, who had woken up yelled simultaneously "You utter wanker!" Greece grinned soppily and slinked after Japan. He didn't have any regrets. He knew he wouldn't get involved in this war too much anyway. He was pretty much considered to be as nearly as useless as Italy in matters of fighting, he always managed to fall asleep. "Now now," Russia said in a thick accent. "Let us not argue da?" When everyone looked at him suspiciously he elaborated. "There is a time for fighting and a time for goodbyes, da?" there was a small mutter of assent from the rest of the room, many surprised that Russia had such a compassionate side. China gave him a small hug, before hitting him on the arm playfully when Russia added, "After all it doesn't matter as you will all soon become one with Russia, Da?"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please review ^^ all your feedback is welcome. Sorry for the rushed meeting and poor dialogue. :


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

With those words ringing in their ears the countries parted ways. There was anger in some hearts, dread in others. However, there was no hate and in the final moments of the meeting everyone said goodbye. Arthur allowed himself to be hugged by Russia, and Ukraine watched as her sister, who had discreetly re-entered the room hug Belgium. Ukraine did not really have anyone to say good-bye too. The only person she needed was holding her hand and was rocking a sobbing Italian in her arms. She was reassuring him with false words and false hopes but the Italian swallowed them easily as Ludwig watched and did not bother to reveal the truth. With a final hug the Italian let go and returned to clinging to the military German.

It was a sunny afternoon, and Ukraine wanted to go for a walk. She didn't know how long it would be before she would be able to just enjoy the outdoors. Regent's park was the closest park to the hotel and Ukraine pulled Hungary along with her just to walk. There were Londoners sitting under trees, children in groups on school trips. Ukraine wondered if they knew what was going to happen in the future. Did they know that there would be a war? She supposed not. Everyone seemed to be so relaxed and happy. That would have to change soon. Sitting down on one of the wooden benches she looked up at the trees. There were no leaves this time of year and the branches were a dirty wooden colour. At least they weren't grey.

Saying goodbye at the airport had been very difficult. Hungary had clung to her all of last night and all the way through the airport until they had had to go their separate ways. She didn't want to think about as she lay back in her seat. She closed her eyes in tiredness; she doubted any nations had slept that night. She knew for a fact that Francis and Matthew hadn't. She tried to empty her mind and concentrate on the others around her. Children were yelling or giggling loudly, parents were snapping exasperatedly and people without children were tutting at them. The babies were crying and the flight attendant was going around handing out bottles of water. It was all very monotonous and very ordinary. People were reading and listening to music. Nothing interesting happened, which meant that there were no distractions for the Ukrainian. She fluttered her eyes open and looked out of the window. There was a vast table of clouds fogging up everything that would be even mildly entertaining to look at. She mumbled under her breath and wondered whether it was worth trying to sleep. A child gave out a particularly loud squeal and she thought that even had she wanted to sleep it would not have been possible.

There was no one waiting for her at the airport. There was no driver coming to collect her, so she had to walk home, not having enough money on her for a taxi, besides all she had in her purse was British pounds, and she wasn't sure cab drivers would appreciate it. The walk home was a long one, but at least she did not have much luggage to haul around with her. She stopped outside a small house and opened the front door. It was a small house, much smaller that England's large mansion or Denmark's massive brick house. However, that suited Ukraine just fine. She lived alone and Hungary was her only visitor she ever had- and the only one she wanted, so she did not need a large place in which to live. Nothing had changed in her home, she hadn't expected it too. She collapsed onto her double bed after throwing the suitcase at the floor, exhausted.

She was woken the next morning by a lot of angry banging on her front door. She ignored the knocking and changed her clothes and brushed her hair, she needed to at least look presentable. She opened the door to find one of her politicians on her front doorstep thrusting a newspaper into her face. "What is the meaning of this?" The headline read; 'World Pushed to War.' Above a large picture of the nations in the meeting room in England. She hadn't realised that there had been a photographer there.

She wasn't sure what to say but it seemed the politician had plenty to say, so she just let him rant. "If there was something this important happening you should have rung us! You should have consulted us, we may have avoided this! Also you should have come to see us straight away after you returned home." Ukraine tilted her head to one side, he looked vaguely familiar. Then it clicked, yes he was the Prime Minister of Ukraine. She blushed slightly thinking that she should be able to remember the leader of her country. She found she could never really remember men's faces as much as woman's. The last Prime Minister had been a woman. "Well, sir I am afraid the war is really between Russia and America and our opinions or debates would have made no difference." "That is not the point Ukraine." He looked thoroughly put out. "I suppose we should discuss tactics and things." He grumbled. All she could do was nod at the man, and follow him along the road and towards a car parked at the end of the street.

She almost felt like crying as she really did not like being reprimanded by anyone, even if it was just a human. She shook it off, determined to be like Hungary and be strong and bold. Strong and bold, she kept repeating in her head throughout the whole journey. The tactics were discussed and she took none of it in, her leaders and army would deal with the details, she would just follow. She would certainly fight with her people, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to help with the tactics. They would be too personal. The other leaders had never met the other nations and invading or protecting one over the other would be easier for them. She didn't want to be involved that way.

* * *

><p>Sorry that this story took so long to update (and that this chapter is so short) but I got kind of stuck with it. Anyway, this is quite a boring chapter but hopefully it will pick up soon, so please review ^^ all your feedback is welcome. :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It was predictable what would happen next. She was a poor country and no matter how hard she worked she could not stop her economy from crumbling. The worse it became, the more it needed her help, and the sicker she got. That meant she couldn't help. She felt there was nothing left to save of her country, but she needed to work harder and make it better. What was worse was that Russia was running low on money too. That meant he would call in the debts. She couldn't afford them, if he asked for them she didn't know what would happen. She stopped going to work. She was completely bedridden. She slept through phone calls and she couldn't force herself to get up and to open any mail she had. There was knocking on the door every day and she couldn't raise her voice enough to tell them the door was open and to come straight in. She gave up trying in the end. Then one day the door burst open and the Ukrainian was awoken from her feverish slumber. By the time she opened her eyes she saw the door fling open to reveal an angry Hungarian wielding a frying pan.

"Why haven't you answered my calls, letters or text messages? AY?" She looked furious.

"I'm sorry…" Ukraine whimpered, she didn't like angry people. She tried to explain she was ill but the words hitched in her throat. Her girlfriend lowered the frying pan and walked over to the bed and sat down. She pressed a hand to Ukraine's forehead. "You're ill." That much was obvious. "I'll be right back." The bed raised as the additional weight was removed from it. Katyusha looked down to her feet where the frying pan still lay. She never had had a chance to look at it up close before. It was very clean- she doubted it had been used at all. She presumed that Elizaveta possessed other pans for cooking and that this one was reserved for hitting. The nation re-entered the room accompanied by a washing up bowl and a cloth.

"When was the last time you managed to have a wash?" All that she got in answer to that was a shrug. Ukraine wasn't sure how long she had actually been lying in bed. "Your economy must be pretty bad, huh?" "Yeah." She closed her eyes as Hungary started to rhythmically washing the sweat and dirt off her skin. "When was the last time you ate, dear?" Her response was once again, a shrug. After a disapproving look and an irritating sigh Elizaveta set about looking after her girlfriend. "You didn't turn up to the last meeting." She whispered. Katyusha opened her eyes. "There was a meeting?" "Yeah, just you know… for our side." "What happened?" "Well, Russia has re-introduced conscription, as have the Baltics and China. Japan is working on some kind of electronic weapon thing. Greece was asleep and err… I think that was it." She sighed again. "Oh, Katyusha… We are so horribly out numbered." She could see tears pricking in the brunnetes eyes and reached out a thumb to rub them off her cheek. "I know." Her voice was only just a whisper, using her thumb to guide her lover's head towards he she gave her a deep and loving kiss. There was no way that they could win this. They could only hope that Japan came up with something extremely good. And that Russia and China had enough troops to tackle the combined forces of the USA, UK, Germany and the rest of Western Europe. It was starting to sink in. They were utterly and unbelievably screwed.

* * *

><p>SHORTNESS ;_; I'm sorry again that this chapter is only about 600 words. Sad face. Well the story will begin to pick up in the chapter after next, the next one is a fluffy filler chapter ^^ Sorry for the long wait for the update I've been having writers' block. And you know. School -.- I was thinking, does anyone want me to do this story but from England's view? I've already roughly done a few chapters and everyone loves some adorable USUK don't they? ^^ Well anyway, thank you for reading and PLEASE review, I don't want to beg but so little reviews depress me. Also if two people ask for the England view point story (will be about 20 chapters, this one will be 24) Then I'll start to write it up and post it. Thanks again for reading :)<p> 


End file.
